Feeling the Moments
by AlannaShannon
Summary: Après la mort de Freddie, Effy dévastée fait une rechute. Elle se retrouve internée une année de plus et sa mère dépassée par les évènements l'envoie chez son oncle qui vit à Lincolnshire. C'est peut être l'occasion de changer son passé et de recommencer sur de bonnes bases. EFFY DE SKINS / PERSONNAGES DE MAD FAT DIARY
1. Prologue

**BIENVENUE **

* * *

_Sur ma fanfiction qui regroupe deux univers: celui de la fabuleuse série Skins et celle tout aussi passionnante My Mad Fat Diary._  
_L'univers de la série skins ne sera pas beaucoup représenté, seul le personnage d'Effy Stonem (saison 3 et 4) sera présent. Quant à la série MMFD presque tous les personnages seront représentés et l'intrigue de ma fanfic se déroule dans les lieux de la série. _

_De plus ma fiction est de rating M, car comme ces deux séries certains mots peux orthodoxe seront présent ainsi que certaine scène, rien de bien choquant mais je préfère prévenir: Si vous ne supporté pas la vulgarité ce n'est pas la peine de lire cette fiction, bien que j'essayerais de rester polie dans mes petits mots ;) _

_En tout cas je vous souhaite une agréable visite sur ma fanfic et j'espère que cela vous plaira! a bientôt j'espère._

_PETIT TRAILER DE MA FANFIC: /y8REQabIo-g_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

La tempe reposant sur la vitre froide de la voiture, Effy contemplait les gouttes de pluie qui se déposaient avec brutalité sur le verre. Elle tourna la tête vers sa blonde de mère qui conduisait à sa droite. Celle-ci tourna rapidement la tête vers elle et lui offrit un sourire désolé. Effy détourna le regard sans même que son visage n'exprime un seul sentiment.

« **Effy, chérie, tu sais bien que je ne chercher que ton bonheur**, soupira Anthéa, **je suis sûre que de changer de décors sera très bénéfique pour toi ! **»

La jeune fille ne fit pas mine de répondre. Elle soupira simplement et sortant une clope de son paquet elle entreprit de l'allumer. Elle tira une longue bouffée sur le bâtonnet de nicotine et expira lentement la fumée.

« **On arrive bientôt ?** »

« **Oui, oui tu verras il paraît que c'est très sympa comme ville ! **S'empressa de répondre sa mère trop heureuse que sa fille sorte de son mutisme perpétuel. »

La voiture se parqua devant une maison de taille moyenne, dans un quartier résidentiel moyen, dans une ville minuscule. Effy ouvrit sa portière d'un geste vif, trop heureuse de pouvoir déplier ses jambes librement. Elle s'alluma une cigarette de plus et l'alluma. Elle souffla la fumée en contemplant la maison dans laquelle elle allait vivre pendant _une durée indéterminée_.

Un homme déboucha de la porte et marcha rapidement jusqu'à Anthéa Stonem, sa cousine germaine. Il la prit dans ses bras en riant que c'était bon de revoir sa tête de traînée. Ce genre de réflexion ne choquait pas Effy, dans sa famille et son entourage tout le monde avait un vocabulaire familier tendant sur le vulgaire.

« **Salut Elizabeth je suis content de te rencontrer enfin et puis on aura tout le temps de se connaître**, lui dit son oncle en se tournant vers elle. »

« **Elle préfère qu'on l'appel Effy**, informa sa mère en tapotant gentiment l'épaule de son cousin. »

« **Eh bien moi j'aime qu'on m'appel Rupert !** »

Effy leva les yeux au ciel discrètement. Rupert n'avait pas l'air d'un marrant. Son séjour à Lincolnshire promet d'être chiant.

* * *

**PETIT MOT DE LA FIN**

* * *

_Il ne s'agit ici, bien sure que d'un prologue, histoire de replacer les évènements dans leurs contextes. __J'espère cependant que ma façon d'écrire vous aura comblé :) et j'espère vous revoir très vite :) Bonne Journée/Soirée!_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à tous! _

_Je vous livre mon premier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira!_

_Je vous laisse donc profiter._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 Lately I've been, I've been loosing sleep.**

* * *

La vérité c'est que lorsque sa mère claqua sa portière, lui fit un rapide signe de main accompagné d'un sourire et enclencha le moteur, Effy comprit qu'elle était bel et bien coincée ici pour de bon. Franchement ca ne l'enchantait pas mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Piquer une crise ? Taper du pieds en pleurant et en se roulant sur la pelouse humide ? Non ce n'était pas vraiment dans son caractère. Alors elle se tourna vers Rupert, son oncle, et lui demanda :

« **On fait quoi maintenant ? **»

Il monta son énorme valise à l'étage, ouvrit une petite porte au début du couloir et la fit entrer. C'était une chambre de taille moyenne, rien de plus rien de moins que ce qu'elle avait à Bristol. Mais voilà, elle n'était pas à Bristol mais à Lincolnshire sans ami, sans famille à part un vieux gars qui était sois disant son oncle mais qu'elle n'avait jamais vu au paravent. La joie quoi.

« **Tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?** demanda Rupert soucieux de faire bonne impression sur l'adolescente. »

« **On peut fumer dans la maison ?** »

« **Oui.** »

Elle sortit donc instinctivement son paquet et s'en alluma une.

Une heure plus tard elle avait tout déballé, fait quatre fois le tour de la chambre et prit deux douches. Elle s'ennuyait. Elle enfila sa veste en cuire par dessus son débardeur noir et descendit les escaliers rapidement. Elle distingua du coin de l'œil Rupert la suivre du regard alors qu'elle claquait la porte de la maison sans un mot. Lorsque sa mère l'avait déposée elle avait repéré dans le centre ville un bar. C'était cinq grosses minutes en voiture soit 15minutes a pieds si elle marchait vite et une vingtaine si elle traînait des pieds. Elle choisit la seconde option, après tout elle n'avait pas trente six mille choses à faire. Elle marcha quelques minutes puis sorti une cigarette qu'elle alluma et fuma. Plus que dix bonnes minutes et elle pourrait savourer sa bière. Elle entendit le bruit d'une mobylette derrière elle mais elle ne se retourna pas.

« **Salut ma belle je te dépose quelque part ? T'as un petit nom ? **»

Un gars de son âge, perché sur un engin minable la regardait de haut en bas un sourire aux lèvres. Elle tira une taffe de sa clope et lui répondit :

« **Va te faire voir. **»

Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire avant d'accélérer et de la laisser là. Elle continua son chemin. Elle arriva au bar et poussa la porte. Elle se dirigea droit au comptoir et commanda une peinte. Le patron la servit et la dévisagea. Il devait sans doute se demander ce que faisait une fille inconnue perchée sur l'un de ses tabourets. Elle ne lui rendit pas son sourire et ne répondit que par oui quand il lui demanda si elle était nouvelle en ville. Elle se retourna sur son tabouret et appuya son dos au bar. Elle contempla la salle miteuse : rien de plus rien de moins qu'à Bristol constata-t-elle. Si il manquait bien quelque chose : ses amis.

« **Qu'est ce que je fou la bordel**, soupira-t-elle entre deux gorgée de bière. »

Dans un coin de la pièce il y avait une chaîne posée sur une table où s'empilait des tonnes de CD. La musique qui passait était vraiment naze, sûrement choisie par une des midinettes à la table bruyante un peu plus loin. Elle sauta de son perchoir et s'avança jusqu'à la table. Elle farfouilla dans les CD jusqu'à trouver un vieux tube de rock. Elle coupa la musique merdique et enfila le disque dans la machine. Elle augmenta quelque peu le volume et attendit les premières notes avant de se retourner pour aller se rasseoir. Un jeune homme de la table à sa droite se retourna et la toisa l'air surpris. Elle faillit lui demander s'il voulait sa photo mais se retint. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire des ennemis. Pas tout de suite. Elle détourna le regard, son visage inexpressif et se rassit dans la même position. Tout d'un coup le mec lourd d'il y à quelque minutes s'imposa dans son champs de vision accompagné d'une fille rousse.

« **Va-te-faire-foutre ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir si vite !** s'exclama-t-il en faisant un mouvement brusque, renversant un peu de son verre sur le sol. »

Elle eut un demi sourire, elle devait bien avoué que sa réplique était plutôt bien trouvée. La jolie rousse, un peu paumée lui sourit gentiment :

« **Tu dois être nouvelle, cette ville est tellement petite que tout le monde se connaît, je suis Izzy, tu veux venir t'asseoir avec nous ? **»

Son débit de parole était assez impressionnant, Izzy lui rappelait Panda, en beaucoup plus jolie. Effy hocha lentement la tête et Izzy la tira par le bras avant de la faire asseoir sur une chaise autour de la table. Il y avait la le garçon qui l'avait dévisagé lorsqu'elle avait changée de chanson, un autre gars à lunette et une brunette.

**« Les gars c'est Va-te-faire-foutre, enfin je crois, c'est bien ça ton prénom ?** Plaisanta le gars à la mobylette. »

« **Non ça c'est juste la formule de politesse que j'ai utilisé pour te rembarrer**, lâcha-t-elle de sa voix traînante, **les gens m'appellent Effy.** »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, qui il faut bien le dire était loin d'être parfaite vu qu'on pouvait faire passer une autoroute à quatre voies entre ses deux dents de devant.

« **Donc Effy voici Chop, dont tu as déjà compris le potentiel de séduction**, elle désigna Monsieur dent du bonheur, **Finn**, le gars qui l'avait dévisagé, **Archie**, le binoclard, **et Chloé**, brunette. »

Une fois les présentations faites, Izzy s'assit à côté d'elle et lui offrit un autre sourire. Effy commençait légèrement à se demander si elle n'avait pas un problème aux joues, personne ne sourit tout le temps, c'est inhumain.

**« Alors tu viens d'où ?** demanda Chloé un peu distante. »

Elle ne devait pas apprécier qu'une autre fille vienne empiété sur sa zone de confort.

« **Bristol**. »

Effy but une autre gorgée de sa bière.

« **Et tu viens faire quoi en ville ?** reprit-elle. »

« **Je vais habiter chez Rupert, mon oncle, pour une période indéterminé. **»

« **Et pourquoi tu vas chez lui ?** demanda Izzy l'air ultra intéressé. »

Faut croire que c'était une fille à ragot. En tout cas cette conversation ressemblait de plus en plus à un interrogatoire.

**« T'as foutu le feu à ton bahut ? Tu as voler la bagnole de tes parents et la encastré dans un arbre ? Tabassé un prof ? Couché avec un prof ? Causé la mort d'un vingtaine de bébés chats ?** énuméra Chop ce qui fit rire la petite bande. »

Effy eut un sourire forcé. Elle avait fait une dépression, passé des mois dans un hôpital psychiatrique, puis en est sortit en bonne forme jusqu'à ce que le psy qui l'avait sortit de sa démence assassine son petit ami, puis rebelote : hôpital psychiatrique, convalescence, bonne forme. Sauf que sa mère n'avait pas été d'accord il fallait, et elle citait « qu'elle change d'air pour pouvoir oublier tout ça ». Sauf qu'Effy n'avait pas envie d'oublier Freddie. Elle releva la tête de son verre et répondit vaguement :

« **Quelqu'un que je connaissais bien est mort, ma mère m'a envoyé ici pour que je change d'air.** »

Chop ne perdit pas son sourire moqueur :

« **C'est toi qui l'a tué au moins **? »

Normalement Effy aurait trouvé ca drôle, mais là ce n'était pas possible. Elle but une gorgée de son verre alors qu'Izzy frappait violemment le haut du crane de son pote. La musique fut remplacée par un truc tout pourrit et le dit Finn se leva pour changer. Quelques secondes plus tard une musique peu connue s'éleva dans les airs, une musique qu'Effy aimait beaucoup. Elle se tourna vers lui, comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes avant, et le regarda regagner sa place.

« **Tu aimes ?** demanda-t-il. »

« **Ouais. **»

Les gens pourraient dire qu'elle n'était pas très loquace, mais ça servait à quoi d'avoir une diarrhée verbale lorsqu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire.

« **Chloé tu leur dit maintenant ?** S'anima Izzy en tapant joyeusement dans ses mains. »

Chloé eut un grand sourire, elle était le centre de la conversation après tout.

« **Soirée piscine demain chez moi ! **»

Le groupe s'anima et Archie fut charillé à propos de quelque chose qu'Effy ne comprit pas très bien.

« **Bien sûre tu es invitée Effy**, lui dit Izzy en la prenant par les épaules. **Ca va être super.** »

« **Faut voir, je dois consulter mon agenda**, plaisanta-t-elle. »

« **Je passerais te prendre**, lança Chop, **Rupert habite pas très loin de chez moi. **»

Elle hocha la tête en levant son verre vers lui. Son portable vibra dans sa poche.

T'ES OÙ GROSSE CHIEUSE

ON T'ATTEND TOUS CHEZ PANDA

EMILY

Effy eut un petit hoquet et une ombre passa sur son visage lorsqu'elle lut le message. Elle n'avait prévenu personne de son départ. C'était plus simple comme ça. Elle éteignit son portable après avoir supprimé le mot et tout ses numéro à part celui de son frère et de sa mère. Ils continuèrent de parler pendant un moment avant que Chop se lève. Il lui demanda si il devait la raccompagner. Elle se leva et accepta.

Une fois à la maison Rupert qui l'avait observé descendre de la bécane lui demanda comment elle l'avait rencontré. Elle lui répondit à peine et il comprit qu'elle n'était pas du genre à déblatérer sur sa vie. Elle savait qu'il allait lui foutre la paix.

Le lendemain Chop passa la prendre à six heure trente, elle monta derrière lui et balança son sac sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison de Chloé tout le monde était déjà là. C'était vraiment une jolie maison, dans le genre spacieuse et avec une piscine. Chloé lui dit bonjour gentiment, elle avait du comprendre qu'Effy n'était pas du genre à plaire par sa jovialité. La jeune fille enleva son haut et son bas avant d'attacher ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Au moment où elle allait rentrer dans l'eau Chloé l'arrêta et lui demanda d'enlever tout ses bracelet, question de sécurité pour les filtres qui étaient cassable facilement. Le sang de la jeune fille se glaça. Elle retourna près de son sac et enleva lentement, un à un, chaque bracelet. Lorsqu'elle passa à sa main droite elle vit ses doigts tremblé comme jamais. Elle enleva le premier puis le second et elle commença à se voir. Le troisième, le quatrième puis le dernier bracelet et elle était là, visible en plein jour. Sa cicatrice. Effy avait tenté de se suicider lorsqu'elle avait eut des hallucinations et qu'elle croyait que tout le monde lui voulait du mal. C'était une période de sa vie assez sombre et elle ne tenait pas à ce que ses petits camarades la remarque. Avec un peu de chance personne ne fera attention. Lorsqu'elle descendit dans le bassin, Archie lui tendit un gobelet remplit d'alcool qu'elle fit attention à attraper avec la mains gauche, laissant l'autre dans l'eau où elle était bien cachée. Elle porta le gobelet à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée. Ses compatriotes commencèrent à chahuter en s'insultant, se balançant de l'eau et se coulant comme des gamins. C'était assez marrant de les observer, jusqu'à ce que Chop commence à s'attaquer à Effy. Là c'était moins drôle car il fallait se défendre. Il l'attrapa et la jeta à un autre bout de la piscine, puis Archie lui jeta de l'eau et elle lui rendit Finn la coula par derrière et elle fut remontée à la surface par Archie juste avant qu'elle ne boive la tasse. Le binoclard tenait son bras droit dans la main. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au poignet qu'il tenait et son regard resta scotché sur la boursouflure. Il la lâcha et la dévisagea un moment. La jeune fille prise au dépourvue lui jeta de l'eau au visage et s'éloigna pendant qu'il passait sa main sur ses yeux. Elle sortit de l'eau pour se calmer et changea de musique.

« **C'est pas grave**, murmura-t-elle tout bas pour elle même. »

Après tout pourquoi le dirait-il à tout le monde ? Pour faire son intéressant ? Parce que c'est tellement plus drôle de parler du malheur des autres ? Si il savaient : cette cicatrice n'était rien comparé à celle qu'elle portait à l'intérieur.

Elle jeta une serviette sur son épaule et sortit son paquet. Elle sortit de la piscine couverte et s'en alluma une. Elle expira lentement la fumée et frissonna. Le temps était frais une fois sortit de la bulle chauffée. Elle entendit la porte coulissante s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle tourna imperceptiblement la tête. C'était Finn.

« **Je peux me joindre à toi ?** demanda-t-il en sortant son paquet de roulé. »

La jeune fille lui sourit imperceptiblement en hochant la tête.

« **Alors tu te plais à Lincolnshire ? **»

« **Je te dirais ça quand j'en aurais vu plus. **»

Il hocha la tête, lécha le papier et finit de rouler sa clope. Il attrapa le briquet qu'elle avait dans les mains sans lui demander.

« **Alors t'aime bien le rock comme musique… **»

Il se donnait du mal pour faire la discussion, et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas très coopérative. Aussi elle fit un effort pour répondre avec un sujet un verbe et un complément :

« **Ouais, c'est mon frère, il adore ce genre de musique alors à force de l'entendre à travers la cloison commune à nos deux chambres, je me suis intéressé à certain groupe, certain titre… Et puis j'ai décidé que j'aimais. **»

« **Tu as putin de décider que tu aimais ?** S'étonna-t-il. **Je pense que la musique c'est ce que tu as dans les tripes, tu ne peux pas choisir.** »

« **La musique c'est comme tout dans la vie, tu fais des choix, parfois consciemment parfois non. Disons que c'est comme la première fois que tu vois quelqu'un tu sais instinctivement si tu l'aimes ou pas. Tu peux ne pas l'aimer a cause du son de sa voix, ou sans savoir pourquoi il y a juste un truc indéfini qui te gêne. Mais c'est toi qui décides, tu peux décider d'aimer quelqu'un ou quelque chose c'est aussi simple que ça. **»

Il la toisa un instant immobile, avant d'avoir un petit sourire et de tirer une taffe sur sa clope.

« **J'avais jamais vu ça sous cet angle là, j'aime à penser que certaines choses dans la vie arrive sans aucune raison. Elles arrivent c'est tout. **»

Elle releva les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand la porte de la piscine s'ouvrit brusquement sur Chloé.

« **Le principe d'une soirée piscine c'est d'être dans la piscine !** s'exclama-t-elle. »

Effy eut un petit sourire et écrasant sa cigarette sur une pierre, elle passa le seuil de la porte laissant derrière elle une conversation inachevée.

* * *

_Voila merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter je vous répondrais!_


End file.
